


Sensation

by partyjunkie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ..and a first time masturbating ;), Angst, Connor dreams of forever., Connor gets a first time boner, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, He wants a family possibly, Heartbreak, Hurt, Masturbation, New Upgrades, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Wet Thoughts, lovemaking, new experiences, possible death, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyjunkie/pseuds/partyjunkie
Summary: / a year after the revolution \Connor still has mixed feelings about his deviancy. Life hasn't changed much except he's able to do things if he wants. But he's stuck in his same cycle as before. He's still working with Hank at the station on cases. He thinks he's fine, he can do this forever, it's what knows, it's what he enjoys.A new human officer comes to join the station in investigation about hybrid androids being ilegally made and distributed in Detroit and surrounding cities. Connor is intrigued by the way she works, how she analyzes and operates as good as she does while being human.Connor is fascinated.Connor is feeling things.Connor is confused.Connor is in love.





	Sensation

**October 22nd 2039**

"This special case has caused me to pair all you guys up like this. I'm sorry but I feel like you all can do best at this case than any current officers on duty." Fowler explained, arms crossed and propped up on his desk as the three forbidden were inside his glass box he called an 'office'. Hank and Connor side by side as Gavin stood behind them with a greasy scowl.

"I don't give a shit how important this case is Fowler, why do you always do this to me? It started with Connor but he's bearable. You actually expect me to work with  _this_ chump?" Hank said in his usually raspy tone as he motioned his words towards Gavin.

"Fuck you. I can do this by myself, I don't need this old ass or plastic bitch." Gavin exclaims. Connor stares with his usual blankness, saying nothing. Of course though, he always finds Gavin unpleasant to be around.

"You're gonna have to fucking try! Give me a break guys," Fowler starts, sighing. "If we mess up on this case then the feds and FBI are going to take it over. If that happens then it will make them continue to not consider giving us certain cases like this one... Which is also why I'm bringing in a cross-investigator from Lansing to work with you guys on this."

Everybody was quite surprised at what he said. It stayed silent for a second, everybody taking a glance at each other. Gavin so annoyed that he walked out the room. Hank sighed.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Y/N L/N, a detective from a different department in Lansing. She's trying to rise up a bit further in her career. She's still new to this but she's no amateur. And from the work I've seen from her, I think she'll be a great person to help." Before Hank can interrupt, Fowler stops him.

"She'll be here on Wednesday, you all have two days to clean up your damn acts and work together. I think you guys are going to be well but I'll have another talk with Gavin later."

Hank gives up, sighs once more and nods. He walks towards the door and leaves, Connor nodding his head to Fowler before following along Hank.

They both went over to their desks and sat down. Hank looked like he was dozing off into a nap in his chair. Connor decided to analyze the new case file.

No leads on suspects, but connections across androids and crime scenes. Old parts were being stolen from junkyards and used to create new hybrid androids. Connor's eyes hovered over to "INCIDENTS" and began to analyze. He got the reports on all accidents that were believed to be linked to androids that were strangely taken apart and built back. Believed to be sold to people who wanted them as slaves or commanded the androids to rob, steal and kill. In all the reports every android got away except for one. A female android that got locked in under alarm at a car repair shop. It was shot down by responding officers since it had killed a worker inside. They took apart its body and saw the inner workings of newly made parts, functions and processors. It seemed the androids didn't have voice boxes, or communication standards as normal ones did.

It was quite strange. Connor was interested through, definitely excited to work on this case. He was hoping to go over the evidence of the android's inner workings himself and maybe figure out what purpose they were for. Hopefully it would be soon to come.  Suddenly Hank yawned, standing up from his chair and grabbing his car keys from the side.

"C'mon kid, let's go home. It's a slow day and I'm assumin' you look at all the bullshit anyways." Hank said, Connor nodded. He stood up from his desk and followed Hank out the station.

Since the revolution, Connor did have more independence. He was for sure his own person but he hasn't changed his lifestyle much at all. CyberLife was still pretty stern on their basic androids, and while Connor was still technically owned by them, they had somewhat just forgotten and let most of their androids exist peacefully. He got Amanda wiped out from his system personally by Kamski, who somewhat apologized for the trauma she had caused Connor. Now Connor lives with Hank, helping around the house and when not doing work at the station, he sets a timer for when, and then shut down. It sounded boring, yes it did. But Connor liked his pattern he had, the stuff he enjoyed doing. Somewhat still stuck in the ways like he had orders, even though he didn't. He did know he was free though.  _But did he feel free?_

-

**October 24th 2039**

Hank was writing down some random notes and Connor had been going over the case information since the morning. Trying to piece together theories and links across the current evidence. When a dressed in uniform officer came by their desk, a woman at his side. Both Hank and Connor looked up. Connor took instant notice of her appearance. Big E/C orbs that had a shine. H/C colored locks that framed her face, and plush lips. Her nose, ears and face shape all seemed unique. Something about humans that always fascinated him, how they all looked different. She dressed casual but proper, a small smile on her face.

"Lieutenant Anderson, Connor, this is Cadet Y/N, upgrading to Deputy. Assigned to your department and team." Said the officer. Connor stood up, putting out his hand for her to shake. She took it instantly, making eye contact as she shook it. He quickly analyzed her face while Hank slowly stood up and came over.

"Y/N L/N, I'll be assisting you on our case. I'm Connor, an android. I'm also Lieutant Anderson's partner." He stated. She smiled more, nodding.

"Nice to meet you, Connor. Heard a lot about you." You replied. Your voice was soft, somewhat friendly. Connor felt it was different than the normal tones around the station that were usually firm, blank and direct, such as his own. You turned towards Hank, also shaking his hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson, you can call me Hank if you'd prefer though." He said, hands pulling away as you gave a nod. The other officer had already walked away and Hank sighed.

"Shithead Gavin is probably somewhere else. I'll go find him to come meet you, then you can get a briefing from Fowler." Hank said. You were a bit surprised at the sudden vulgar language but laughed it off.

"Sounds good." You smiled and Hank walked off, yelling across the station, already starting an argument with Gavin. You turned back towards Connor and he spoke up with a question.

"Deputy L/N, have you gone over all the information yet in the case such as the incidents or evidence the on-scene officers gathered? If not I could help you. Me being an android I can analyze information pretty fast and can help with any files or paperwork if needed." You grinned wildly, shaking your head.

"Thank you Connor, I think I've gone over all the incidents and given information they've shown. I will ask you for help though if needed. I'm actually trying to get us cleared so they'll allow us to look at the hybrid android's carcass." Connor's expression went surprised and somewhat of a smile peered on his face.

"That sounds great! I think we'll be able to get better clues and leads if we're able to see how put together the hybrid was. " Connor exclaimed. You agreed.

"It'll be exciting to work with you all. Especially you, the nation's only current android detective. " you smile, Connor finding expressions of fascination on your face. "Something I find amazing. You're someone to admire."

"I'm not that amazing. But thank you for the compliment." He replied humbly. Just as Gavin and Hank came into view, coming from the side behind Fowler's glass office. Gavin unheartedly coming up, crossing his arms.

"Hello, L/N."  Gavin said sourly. Connor noticed you wince slightly, laughing awkwardly as you greeted him back. Talk began amongst everyone, but then Fowler came out, everyone turning and seeing him as he shut his glass door with a ping.

He came over with a small stack pile of documents and paperwork, shoving them into Gavin as he glared him down. Then looking towards the rest.

"Alright, you guys have this whole case to yourself. It's up to all four of you to decide when to talk and how to look at things, no timeline, but the faster the better. I'll be checking in every week or so. Also please be weary to respect the newbie, Y/N and treat her right. She'll help lead important parts of the investigation. And if some certain people start 'acting up'" Fowler said, eyeing Hank and Gavin. "Then you may be temporarily off put from the investigation if I think you're slowing it down. Anyways, good luck." 

With that said, Fowler walked away and half into his office. Gavin murmured quietly to himself before shoving the paperwork to Connor, somewhat shoving the android. Of course, everyone noticed.

"Hey bot, you do it. I bet you'll have fun 'analyzing'." Gavin said with a hiss, walking off immediately from the rest. Hank sighed and Connor felt the tiniest amount of annoyance, but he didn't really care. He sat the work down on his desk and you proceeded to take the desk on the lane next to him. He looked towards you and then back.

"Is that your desk you were assigned?" Connor asked, your eyes went wide for a second. He could see obvious nervousness.

"Is-is it not? The officer told me mine was right here. He pointed it to it so-" Connor could tell you were anxious, he found it nice though. Somewhat showing that you wanted to do your job right.

"Oh, Deputy L/N it's fine. I was just wondering." He nodded to you with a light smile, and you did the same.

-

**October 25th 2039**

It was the dawn of a new day with slightly gloomy weather, Detroit as usual. Connor decided to go in earlier than Hank, he still had a small bit of that pile left to critically analyze. He took a bus to the station and walked into the station at 5:20 A.M. An officer guard greeted him inside and once in, there was only about 2 people lingering around. The maintenance man that was mopping the floor and a coworker from a different department making coffee near the machine. Then as he head over to his desk, he caught glimpse of Y/N hunched over her desk reading some pages of what looked to be the documents Fowler gave.

"Goodmorning, Deputy L/N." Connor stated, sitting down into his desk chair as  you lifted your head to him. Somewhat surpised he was here and without his partner, but you kindly smiled. A smile that had a certain look Connor... felt. He felt your smile was warm, or at least what it radiated to him. Despite his heat censors being off.

"Morning Connor. Didn't you know you come in this early." You said.

"I do every once in a while if I have extra work to do, Hank doesn't usually come since he needs sleep. Gives me time to myself though." He replied. You nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, I took some of the paperwork of the case from your desk, I'll put it back how it was when I'm done." Your voice was low, you sounded almost fragile. Connor thought, _maybe she's just shy_.

"That's perfectly okay. This is our case after all, and we are a team." Your eyes met his and they looked reassured, almost comfortable. In fact, Connor himself for some reason felt like it was easier to talk right now, than to normal others in station.

You both went silent, going to work on your own things at your desks'. Connor going through the last bit of those documents, as you continued looking through yours.

it stayed like that for a while, and Connor felt something about it. How empty the station was but how nice it was to just have a person next to him. And it didn't feel mechanical or just like you were there. He felt comfortable. That, _it's easy to think in an environment like this,_ he thinks. 

Your sound of flipping through pages and minutes of Connor moving his computer screen with his eyes go by. Until you perk up with a question, turning towards him.

"Hey Connor?" You asked. He turned also, nodding.

"Yes Deputy?"

"Did you read the interview with the human victim Joshua? How he was assaulted and robbed at home?"

"Yes."

"Well.. when they asked him how the android was acting. He said it was twitching a lot, and fighting hard to keep grip on his body. Do you think it was struggling to hold onto him because it's hybrid parts weren't functioning right?" Connor thought about your question, ulimately agreeing to that idea.

"Most likely. Depends though. If a human built the hybrid androids, based on the evidence we have; it would take extensive knowledge to make a android with mixed parts and added parts to work well. The only people that know how properly work or fix an android is either the android themselves or CyberLife." He replied, you bit your lip nodding. The way your expression looked so deep into thought as your stared down at the paper had Connor intrigued. He hasn't seen many people in this station look that focused other than himself or maybe the higher-ups.

"I'm just wondering.. the way he said it in the interview made it seem like the android didn't want to do it. Which I'm sure it didn't. Plus if these androids were kidnapped and junkyard parts. They were most likely are already existing deviants. I feel whoever is making these hybrids is putting something in them to directly control them and their systems." You sighed, finishing off as you rubbed your head. Connor was surprised, he thought about it himself and agreed.

"That's true, they could have put in different processors and maybe that's why they took out the normal voice boxes and communications plants we normally see. That is a believable theory. Well done." He said, praising you nicely and you smiled, handing back some paperwork.

"Thanks Connor. I'm glad to have you. You know more of tech things and inner workings of androids that will probably help me make more realistic reasons and possible motives. After all you are an android." He smiled widely, taking the paperwork and quickly flipping through it, seeing he had scanned it before and flopped it over to Hank's desk.

\- - -

  **7:30 A.M**

it seems before Connor knows it, after your guys' conversation; time goes by. More people have came in and the day is picking up. He's ripped away from his screen and notices you away from your desk at the coffee stand, just as he hears the front doors open and he also quickly sees his scruffy old roommate walk in.

"Good morning Hank." Connor said to his partner, he walked by while yawning into a groan. He sunk down into his chair and opened up his computer, replying groggily.

"Mornin.."

Connor smiled and you were back over at your desk, a cup of coffee steaming from your plams as you sat it down. Connor continued working at his screen, though the lingering sounds of the station flatscreen were somewhat capturing his attention. Adoption laws, something the media had began covering.

Representatives were putting together a bill to put forward that would allow androids to adopt human children if passed. And there was talk about android/human couples trying to get the right to raise both. It was an issue not touched on much yet, there had only been a low select cases of androids and humans being together and getting legally married.

It was an idea that dawned on Connor, he believed they did the deserve the right, all they wanted was a family. Even though he didn't completely understand relationships, never being in one himself. And in someways he looked at it as the peak of deviancy. Androids loving each other or a human was something never to be expected upon the machines. He wondered if Kamski had it planned, or if Kamski didn't intend for it to happen. It's strange.

Connor now a deviant himself, it was still hard to understand how emotions could get this extreme for androids. Maybe he just hadn't yet experienced it. The strongest he's ever felt was when he became deviant at Jericho, nothing's been that extreme since.

"Connor." Hank's voice took Connor away from his thoughts, rightfully so as he looked up to him. "We just called out to go on scene. Something just happened that they believe is connected to our incidents." Connor stood up, nodding.

"Okay, I assume we all are going to the scene, including Gavin?" He asked. You tried to gulp down the last bit of your warm coffee and then stood, dusting yourself off.

"Y/N is going to ride wth us. Gavin is coming later, he's in the interrogation room right now on another case." Everyone understood. A somewhat connection of enjoyment across Hank and Connor about Gavin not being there. Hank took the lead on walking out, you following behind. Connor taking a glance back towards you quickly as everyone went though the doors.

\- - -

**7:57 A.M**

Hank parked the car outside a small diner, it's neon sign that said "Donkie's Diner" barely visible in the day. Wrapped around the property was the classic yellow crime scene tape, on-scene officers were talking to witnesses still and going through the vicinity.

Everyone stepped out the car, Connor walking forward a bit more excitedly that others. Meeting the first responding officer that was available.

"Lieutenant, Connor, Deputy." The officer said, nodding his head in respect to the team as he greeted them.

"What happened here?" Hank asked.

"Reportedly a male android busted into the diner from the ceiling window. Falling from the roof into the diner mid-morning when people were being served. A woman was sitting in booth with her 3 month old when the android came over and took the baby. Apparently it seemed unable to hold the child correctly and almost dropped it running away, they caused a ruckus escaping out the back. We believe this is attached to the case of similar incidents since witnesses recounted the androids unique look, which might be the same android from a previous incident." Everybody took it in, shocked somewhat.

"So this is also a kid napping? They stole a baby?" Y/N said, the officer nodded with a grim look on his face.

"These hybrids have been stealing things from every incident, but a baby? That's extreme, we need to try and track them down to receive the child. Is the mother still on scene?" Connor questioned.

"We tried to question her but she was rapid and unstable, screaming for her child and sobbing to the point where we knew we weren't gonna get anything out of her. She was rushed to a trauma center but we're sure she will be available for an interview in a few days hopefully when she's better." The officer ended his statement, lifting the yellow tape for the investigators to dip under and go inside the scene.

When inside, everybody took their own paths and investigated different parts. Asking officers and any witnesses that were still on site such as the store owners, what had happened. They explained how the android looked, the front of its face and android suit being exposed to its wires. Reportedly having a small "X6" symbol scratched into its back.

Not much evidence was on the crime scene, except for some blue blood on the glass ceiling window the android broke through from.

Connor crawled up top to the roof from a ladder in the back, dipping his fingers in the fresh blue blood and licking it with his scanner tongue. A few grossed out officers seeing it form above while inside the diner.  He got the android serial number but it looked like it had been corrupted. The numbers seemed to be tampered with and tracking was broke, so he couldn't do much with it.

Investigating ended, the detectives walking out as another female officer helped Hank write down when certain witnesses would come in for interrogation. Connor stood out by the car, waiting for his colleagues. You walked up with an obvious distressed look on your face. Sadness apparent and anger.

"Are you alright Deputy?" Connor asked you. Instead of being greeted with a sure smile he saw you really weren't okay.

"They kidnapped a child. That's insane Connor, there's a human baby out there hopefully still alive. I just can't wrap my head around why they may have taken it." You sighed.

"That is true. But we can hope that they haven't done anything to the child. Police said there's already officers looking for it and putting together search teams. We have a chance." 

"Yeah.. I-I just feel bad for th mother. Losing a child.. especially one that young, it's terrible." You seemed truly distraught, maybe more than average for a detective. It was understandable, but still, it had Connor wondering.

"Do you have kids, Deputy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE give suggestions on how to improve or what your thoughts! Was it to long or short? Where was a grammar mistake? Comments encourage me so much to continue! I'm gonna try to update this every 2 days OR sooner than that :) the next chapter is almost done!


End file.
